


How to Win the Simulation

by poppydogs



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s04e20 Farewell Cruel World, Everyone has common sense, F/M, Fix-It, Its crack but not trying to be crack, Jemma and Daisy are done with this mess, Radcliffe is redeemable, The Framework Universe (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppydogs/pseuds/poppydogs
Summary: In the Hyrda prison cellRadcliffe: I call it Operation TofuDaisy: Why tofu?Radcliffe: I’m hungry.Operation Tofu:First: Tell Jemma about AlistairSecond: Whatever Fitz offers to you (Radcliffe) just go along with it.Third: Jemma goes over and threatens Alistair.Fourth: Alistair calls Fitz and makes him come over.Last: Win the simulationFic starts at step 3.
Relationships: Alistair Fitz/Holden Radcliffe, Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Leo Fitz's Father, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Kudos: 7





	How to Win the Simulation

**Alistair Fitz's house**

“I just want to talk to him,” Jemma said holding Alistair at gunpoint

"You out of all people the one threatening to wreck this world," Alistair looked at Jemma, eyes full of disbelief.

"This world is all a lie, and right now I am tired and swamped trying to save the man I love, now call him." As she adjusted, that gun that was once at his abdomen was now to his head.

Slowly watching the old man pick up the phone and call his son; Jemma held the gun tighter and breathed heavily as sweat roll down her face.

"I want you to listen very closely," Alistair said cautiously to his son. "The _fugitive_ she's here!"

"You stupid man you're going to get us all killed," Jemma yelled as Alistair threw the phone at her and then attacked her. Which is exactly what she wanted.

Sitting there with her hands tied behind the chair Jemma was shocked that Alistair didn't bother with her feet, speaking of Alistair, who was standing in front of her with his arms crossed staring down at her like prey.

_Oh, that poor foolish man._

Shifting a bit she heard a loud wind sound and soon someone banging on the door like an impatient teenager. Jemma smiled a bit as she watches Alistair open the door and there 5 hydra guards came in along with Radcliffe as a hostage, and then Fitz in his Nazi looking clothes.

Jemma's heart skipped a beat as Fitz came to stand in front of her, only for it to beat faster when two hydra guards held their guns closer to her head.

"Jemma Simmons," Nazi Fitz said slowly as Jemma kept her head up determined to beat the odds. "From what I read your suppose to be _dead,_ so tell me how can one possible escape it? Hmm?"

"Well maybe _Doctor,_ the world your living in is not as it seems," her voice full of confidence.

Fitz studied her for a moment before turning around and laughing mockingly, "do you hear that father this woman thinks this world is an illusion." After, he faced her again and slapped her face. "Grow up, what do you think this is make-believe land?"

Fitz crouched down close enough that their nose was almost touching, "you know ever since you came into the picture people have been telling me that you loved me and that you knew me, but from what I can tell there full of shit. Instead, you tried to destroy this world, threaten my father, and tried to murder the women I love."

 _Ophelia the one full of shit you asshole,_ Jemma thought but she was stronger than that.

"Your name in Leopold James Fitz," Jemma spat out causing Fitz to stand up and wipe his cheek while rage and anger filled her, "you were 16 when you were accepted into the Academy, you left mum when you were 10, you like your tea strong with one spoon of sugar, and you have a sick obsession with monkeys. How that for 'I don't know you'?"

Fitz's mouth was slightly open as he stared into Jemma's eyes, but his mind was somewhere else. After a while, Fitz shook his head and snapped his fingers and the guards next to her held their guns closer to her. "Anyone can easily search that up," he remarked.

"Ready? Even the monkeys?" She said sarcastically.

Glancing to the side she and Radcliffe both nodded.

Smiling she raised her head and look at him dead in the eye, "you know what Doctor your right. You are smart and brilliant if you able to build this world, but even if you can build and shoot a gun there's one thing I know that not even the internet knows."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"You. Can't. Fight." Easily slipping the rope off her wrist Jemma slipped down the chair causing the two hydra guards to shoot each other. For a smart man, Alistair should have known better when to leave her gun on the drawers that were right next to her as she picked it up and shot it at the three other guards. Seeing Fitz pull out his phone Jemma kicked it out of his hands and shot it mid-air.

_God bless May's gun training._

And quickly held the gun right at Fitz's forehead and saw that Radcliffe was following the plan perfectly as he held one of the guard's guns at Alistair's as the phone fell on the ground.

"So," she said right into Fitz's ear. "What are you going to do now that all of your boy toys are dead?"

Picking up the rope she threw it to Radcliffe to tie Alistair up knowing he was more lethal.

Staring down at her Fitz wished he learned kung fu as Jemma roughly pushed him outside and into the Quinjet as she forced him to sit down next to her in co-pilot while holding the gun at him with one hand and starting the Quinjet with the other. Knowing that Alistair and Radcliffe were behind them Jemma started the plane and put the gun on her left side and buckled up.

"I suggest you should buck up too," she said to Fitz. "Unless you are intending to die right now." Knowing her flying skill was very limited.

Begrudgingly he agreed. The take-off was smooth and for the next few minutes, the only sound made was the engine and Alistair cussing every few minutes. Fitz sat there unable to do anything knowing that if he messed with the Quinjet buttons the others will die and himself, "you won't win," he said. "Ophelia will find you and save me."

Jemma tsked, "you speak so highly about a woman who hasn't even shot us out of the sky yet if she cared so much about you."

Fitz ignored her as he kept waiting.

"Tell me Doctor what do you know about Ophelia?"

Fitz looked at her like she was a madwoman. "Her name is Madame Hydra, we both went to the Academy together, and from what I heard, on the other side you treated her like a slave."

Jemma raised her eyebrow, "who are her parents?"

Fitz was taken back for a second, "what?"

"Her parents. You said you went to the Academy with her shouldn't you know her parents?"

Fitz stuttered trying to find a good excuse, "I mean it was a long time-"

"What does she do in her spare time? How does she like her tea? What her favorite food? Who was her best friend? Do you even know her favorite color?"

Fitz stared at her and meekly said, "green?"

Jemma scoff, "strange how you follow this woman so blindly when you barely know anything about her."

"She loves me," Fitz remarked.

With the corrodents set in Jemma put the Quinjet on autopilot and turned to look at him, "who told you to shoot Agnes?"

Fitz's gut twisted not ready to bring up that moment but ended up saying, "Ophelia."

"And who is to blame for killing that innocent woman?"

His stomach started to ache as Fitz's guilt was starting to overthrow him, "what's your point women?"

"What about the inhuman testing, who came up with that idea?"

"They are a threat-"

"What about the bombing on the Cultivation Center that was _full of children_ who decided came up with that idea?"

Fitz's chest felt heavy as guilt drowned him, "Ophelia." And then quietly said, "and it was me that order it." Fitz felt like he was going to be sick.

"Don't you see it, Fitz? She uses you as a sacrifice so that way her reputation isn't ruined. The world she creating is destroying everyone, hell, even your number 3 left and attacked Hydra when she learned the truth."

"Shut up, shut up." He muttered his hands hiding his face and his shoulder shaking. "She loves me, she loves... me."

Watching Fitz break down Jemma had no idea what to do until she heard Radcliffe yelled, "Fitz, Simmons-"

"It's Docter," they both said at the same time.

Looking into Jemma's eyes Fitz felt his brain shift like a Rubik's cube.

"Uh right, doctor. So how much longer until we get there? My hand is starting to cramp."

"Oh just put the bloody gun down what can I possibly do with my hands tied?" Alistair said harshly.

Looking down, Jemma looks at the GPS, "It's just another 10 minutes."

Everyone stayed quiet when Fitz said, "I don't know her."

Jemma couldn't tell if he was talking to himself or her.

Pressing her luck Jemma said, "even if I tell you again that this world is fake you still don't believe me would you?"

Fitz looks into the distance and muttered, "I don't know what to believe in anymore."

 _How melodramatic,_ she thought and rolled her eyes.

"Well in my world, my Fitz was brave. Sure he made countless mistakes, but it never held him down; in fact, he once jumped into a hole in the universe to save the women he loved, and he even sacrificed himself and drowned without a single bit of hesitation."

Fitz studied her a few seconds, and for some reason, he knew the feeling of cold water and sand prickling his skin as it washed over him even though he was dry and it was impossible for sand to be in the middle of the sky.

Seeing that they were reaching their destination Jemma turned off the Quinjet's autopilot and carefully lands it, in front of a sawmill.

Blinking Jemma turned off the engine and turned to Radcliffe, "you said the back door was a fountain."

Confused Radcliffe got up to look out the window and his eyes widen, "AIDA, she must have changed it."

Knowing that Hydra might find them soon the four of them left the Quinjet. Holding her gun Jemma didn't know if she should keep threatening Fitz seeing he was already following her orders and was pretty messed up right now. Walking inside everything was dark, dusty, and smoke filled Jemma's nose, looking around with Fitz next to her she heard someone yelled, "Simmons, Fitz we're up here."

Looking up Daisy, Coulson, Mack, and May standing there over a large tub of melted metal. Walking over Daisy hugged her glad the plan worked; looking up Jemma saw May glaring at Fitz, Coulson staring at her, and Mack looks very distraught.

"Uh, as much as I like a good reunion were sort in a time crunch," Coulson said as Daisy let her go.

Looking at the tub of hot liquid metal Jemma questions how they were supposed to leave.

"Well before you came Mack said something about parting the red sea," Daisy said as she looked at Mack who muttered something about using the Bible against him. "So, I'm going to quake it apart."

Nodding her head she watches as Fitz walked a bit closer as Daisy quake the metal and there everyone saw the coding. Coulson smiled and rushed over to the edge with May following behind him after she gave Fitz a final death stare.

Fitz watches as Coulson tried to convince May to jump with him and something about it looked right; the love he knew was agreeing to everything Ophelia wanted, but maybe he was wrong. Watching the two of them, guessing they probably knew each other for less than a day, the trust Coulson had as he jumped into the code and the commitment May had as she jumped next all felt so correct.

He stood there with his newfound knowledge when he heard Skye/Daisy yell, "FitzSimmons you're up."

Feeling Jemma grab his hand, Fitz felt like his brain was going to explode. "Wait, wait."

Looking at him Jemma feared this moment, "Fitz, please, come home."

Confused and a bit scared he looked at his father expecting him to yell something about being a man instead he said. "Go my boy enjoy your new love."

Fitz was taken back by this considering his father just said the opposite idea about this situation less than a week ago. "But what about Ophelia?"

Alistair shrugged, "when your son's girlfriend a mad dictator it's best not to mess with the harpy and I may have sugar-coated a few things."

Tightening his hand with Jemma the two of them walked over as Daisy quake the metal apart. "Wait, Jemma," as his stomach swooped when he looked into her eye. "Do you still love me on the other side?"

Smiling she leaned up and kiss him. It wasn't hard and passionate like Fitz was used to, it was more soft and nostalgic.

"Does that answer your question?" She asks as she pulled away.

Standing at the edge Fitz thought of Jemma's word from earlier on how he would follow her across the universe or under the ocean, but now -even though SHIELD won- he would even follow her to the other side.

And they jump.

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Well at least now Fitz can be his old self with Jemma again, " Radcliffe said as he untied Alistair's hands. "There's not much left for me now, so how about it a drink at the beach at sunset?" Looking at his old mate.

Agreeing knowing he was on the same boat as him the two of them left.

That just left Mack and Daisy standing there.

"Okay that was cute and stuff but I should go," Mack said.

"Oh hell no," Daisy said done with the bullshit that is the Framework. With enough power, Daisy quaked Mack's knee until it snaps and had no choice, but to lean against her as the two of them stumble to the edge. "Please forgive me," as she quakes the metal one last time and the two of them jump.

**Author's Note:**

> So I watch the Framework arc, again, because I enjoy emotionally traumatizing myself and as much as I like all the character development and the new world I felt like the Fitzsimmons reunion needed more flavor, and that's what fanfiction for.  
> Also yes, I'm a little bias saying that the Docter and Ophelia had a one-sided relationship, but you know what I enjoy torturing my characters it creates character development.


End file.
